


Recognition

by Angsty_Bean



Series: The Supernatural People [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Tomorrow People (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Bean/pseuds/Angsty_Bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ultra capture Castiel and bring him to HQ, how will Jedikiah react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Jedikiah is Lucifer and is leading a double life  
> There will be a couple of fics in this collection (next one will be with Sam at the Tomorrow People base)

Two men pulled the trench coated man into the room. As soon as Jedikiah saw him, he was recognised. "Castiel?"

The scruffy man looked up and immediately took a step back, "What are you doing here Lucifer?" Everyone looked shocked when Castiel called Jedikiah, Lucifer.

"His name is Jedkiah" Stephen stepped between the two men, "How do you know him?"

"He is- was my brother until he fell" Castiel had a look of disgust on his face. He ran up, despite the two men holding him back, and pushed Lucifer/Jedikiah up against the wall, "So you're human now!?" Castiel shouted, men tried to pull him off however he stayed out.

"Yes, that's my punishment for trying to get to Sam Winchester!" Lucifer pushed Castiel off of him, "But I still have my strength! So what do you want, how did they find you?"

"They saw me using telekinesis and they thought I was something called a tomorrow person" Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"A tomorrow person is someone who has the abilities of telekinesis, telepathy and teleportation. Much like us I suppose"

"Wait you two are tomorrow people?" Stephen said, still listening to the conversation.

"No I am an angel of the lord, and he is a fallen angel. But look how far you have fallen Lucifer... I could kill you right now!" Castiel pushed Lucifer up against the wall again. Completely ignoring the shocked looks he was receiving.

"Well you could... But then again why waste your grace, stolen grace that is? I know how it's fizzling out Cas" Lucifer smirked as Castiel looked at him disbelievingly.

"Sooo... hows Dean an Sammy? Still alive I presume, or you wouldn't be here..." Lucifer pushed Castiel off again and smoothed out his suit.

"They are here, but you are not getting your hands on the tomorrow people, they are innocent people. They can't even kill! This is a warning Lucifer, try anything again, I will take you down." Castiel disappeared and everyone had open mouths.

"What?" Lucifer asked making himself look presentable, "So what I'm the devil! Catching flies won't change that!" Lucifer walked towards his office and tried to find out where the Winchesters were, but little did he know, they were with his enemies.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the crappy ending :P


End file.
